Brotherly Love
by gayfic33
Summary: When Matt learns about what Robbie tried to do with Mary, he is enraged and goes straight to Robbie to punish him.


When Matt hears about what Robbie did to Mary, he is furious. He gets in the car and drives. Next he knows, he is at Robbie's place. He stands there for an hour, walking across the yard, until the front door opens, Robbie walking out.

"Matt? What's up?" Matt stops walking and stares at Robbie in his sweatshirt and his hair slick, shiny, and helmet like.

"What's up? What's up?" Matt begins yelling, walking up to Robbie.

Just as Matt reaches Robbie at the doorway and is ready to punch the living daylights out of him, he goes forward and kisses him. Matt and Robbie began walking backward as they kiss, closing the front door behind them.

"I wasn't going to do anything with her." Robbie starts saying as they stop kissing and walk to Robbie's room. "I'm only here for you." Matt just smiles as they close and lock Robbie's door.

"I know. I know. But just to confirm that I think you need a little punishment."

"A punishment? What kind?" Matt just laughs before pushing Robbie onto his bed.

Matt jumps on the bed, getting on top of Robbie. Matt runs his hands into Robbie's hair, feeling the slimy crunch he's always loved.

"No Matt. You know it takes forever to do my hair."

"Aww, sweetie… too bad." Matt digs his hands deep into Robbie's hair before mixing his hands all around.

Quickly Robbie's hair gets more and more messed up as he wiggles his fingers through it. Once Robbie's hair is no longer shiny and slicked down, many chunks sticking up in the air of down flat over the sides, Matt slides his hands down Robbie's body. Matt loves the sadness in Robbie's eyes as he slides his fingers up Robbie's sweatshirt. He then slides his hands down and into Robbie's pants, grabbing hold of his penis, which is quickly getting harder. The feeling of Robbie's penis gets Matt hard and he quickly begins unbuckling Robbie's pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the wall. Matt then flips Robbie onto his stomach and takes his own pants off.

"Are you ready to ride horsie?"

"Oh yeah!" Robbie is breathing faster, excited.

Matt shoves his penis into Robbie, who takes it in with pure happiness. With Matt's penis in Robbie, Robbie gets onto his hands and knees. Matt begins thrusting with both rage and excitement. He grabs the back of Robbie's hair and pulls it hard, Robbie's head flinging up, his mouth wide open. Matt's moppy hair flings in front of his face with each thrust into Robbie. With his other hand, Matt spanks Robbie's ass over and over until the cheek is red. Matt then digs his fingers into Robbie's back, scratching it deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Ten minutes pass and they are both sweating hard. Robbie's hair is almost completely fallen around his head and Matt's hair is wet and hitting his face over and over, sticking slightly. Matt can feel himself close to the end when they both hear the front door of the house open. Matt slows down for a second but then continues at an even faster pace. As Matt speeds up, Robbie is freaking out. Someone starts knocking on the door and Robbie instantly realizes it's his brother.

"Stop Matt. It's my brother." Robbie whispers, but Matt only gets faster. "Just a minute!" Robbie yells to his brother just as Matt begins to cum.

Matt has to bite his lip in order not to yell as he cums. Robbie is breathing heavily and freaking out, but can't stop thinking about what's going through him right now. Matt quickly finishes and begins putting his clothes on, Robbie right behind him.

"Come on bro. I just need to grab something." Robbie's brother is annoyed and tries opening the door, but luckily he can't.

Once dressed, Matt runs into Robbie's closet, hiding behind as much stuff as he can before Robbie unlocks the door. His brother walks in.

"What you doing?" His brother just looks at him weirdly, Robbie's hair looking all crazy.

"Just looking at maybe a new hairstyle." Robbie is trying hard not to breathe so heavy as his brother walks near the closet.

"Okay." His brother than grabs a textbook on the dresser and walks to the door. "I'm headed back to school, see ya later." Once his brother is out, Robbie closes and locks the door, Matt fumbling out of the closet.

"Wow, that was close!" Matt is smiling and panting.

"Oh my god, it was!" Robbie grabs Matt by the head and kisses him. "One more time?" Robbie asks between kisses and Matt takes a step back.  
"Sure, but only if that statement about your hair was just a lie." Robbie just smiles and pulls Matt's shirt, pulling him in closer and the two begin to kiss again.


End file.
